


The 'D' Stands for Dad

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangordha is more than just the leader of the Generals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'D' Stands for Dad

Of Garnok’s four generals, Sangordha was by far the eldest. And so it fell to him to look after the other three. But he didn’t mind that at all. If anything, he loved it. The idea of being a father to these girls (despite a complete lack of any blood relations between them) warmed his heart… or the closest approximation of one that he had.

Of the three girls, Jessica was the eldest. She was his princess, a title that had once been merely an affectionate pet name but which soon became literal when he’d helped her to conquer a world. He’d supplied the troops and weapons, but the planning and execution had been entirely thought up by her. She was an intelligent girl, and a skilled diplomat. She could have had the world’s rulers hand over their thrones to her. But that hadn’t really been her style.

Instead, Jessica had sent her troops to swarm the castle and waited until the castle was in flames before she’d walked in and picked up the crown where it had fallen from the princess’ head. Then, she’d wiped the blood off and set it atop her own head. She could have been queen, and her new subjects were quick to hail her as such, but she preferred to just be a princess. It was the principle of the thing.

“Now you really are my princess,” said Sangordha when she came back to Jorvik after her decisive victory.

“Thank you for the help, father,” said Jessica, and hugged him.

“Ah, but I only supplied the tools, you were the one skilled enough to use them to take victory,” said Sangordha. He brushed some brick dust off her shoulder, and then noticed more in her hair. “Perhaps you should get cleaned up before your official royal portrait is painted.”

“Yes,” said Jessica, nodding in agreement. “This brick dust itches. I will meet you in your study later. Look after my crown.”

Once clean, Jessica sat in front of the mirror that Sands had set up in his study. Sands sat behind her, running a brush through her thick, glossy black hair. She normally wore it up in a ponytail for efficiency, but for her portrait she’d have it down. Not curled, though, she wasn’t that kind of princess. She was a Dark Princess, and as such, her hair should be suitably styled.

“How should I have my hair, father?” she asked. “I definitely want it to be down. Should it be straight or with a slight curl?”

“Straight would be fitting for you,” said Sands. “Although the thickness of your hair may prove problematic.”

“I like it,” said Jessica. “Surely you can manage that, father?”

“I will try my best,” Sands promised. 

And he did, finally managing to tame her hair so that it fell straight down her back. For her portrait, she had some fringe hanging down to frame her face while her new silver tiara, glittering with diamonds, sat atop her head. The look in her green eyes (sometimes they were blue but green looked more evil, according to her) was one of triumph, mixed with malice. Anyone looking at it would be in no doubt as to her power. The world was in for a tyrant princess, and Sands could not be prouder.

Sabine was the middle child, so to speak. She had Jessica’s determination and desire for power, but she was childish. Nevertheless, she would make for a perfect high school student. She was just the right blend of haughty and bitchy.

But on her first day of school, things didn’t go so well. Sabine returned to the base in tears, crying about the other girls teasing her because of her hair.

“They said it’s messy and that I look more like a slob than a snob,” she’d sniffled into his coat. “All the other girls laughed at me, even the boys picked on me.”

“There, there,” Sands soothed her, rubbing circles on her back. “What they don’t realise is that you could kill them with a thought. Use that power of yours to influence them. I do.”

“Are you sure that’ll work?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Of course,” said Sands. “Here, I’ll let you practice on some goons. Or ‘employees’, as they are called in polite company.”

Sabine giggled and rubbed her snotty face clean on his coat. “Okay, daddy, thank you.”

Before too long, Sabine could control entire rooms full of people with the power of her thoughts alone. All that power probably wasn’t a good thing, especially the maniacal laughter it produced in her, but the end result was undeniable- Sabine was happier, and soon became almost the top dog in the school.

But it also meant that she could take on more challenging missions. And for those missions, she would need more power and a special outfit.

“Sabine,” Sands called, leaning out of his office. “Come into my office, I have something special for you.”

“Yes, daddy, what is it?” Sabine skipped into his office, all bright eyes and grinning.

“You’ve been doing some excellent work for us, and I am extremely proud of you. So I got you a special outfit,” said Sands. “Close your eyes.”

She did, still smiling, and only opened them when she felt the fabric in her hands. By the look of awe in her eyes, she could feel the magic imbued in it.

“Thank you!” she squealed happily, and immediately slipped the hood on over her normal clothes.

“I’m glad,” said Sands with a chuckle. “Now, go try the rest of it on.” 

She didn’t need telling twice, and soon re-entered the office in her new black and red ensemble. With the hood up, her eyes became glowing yellow points of light. The very fabric itself was imbued with magical power so as to make her undetectable apart from sight, and the spells woven into the buttons promised safety, speed, and concealment of identity. Sands explained all of this to her while she admired her look in the mirror.

“Wow,” she murmured, and then said it again when she noticed that her voice sounded different now. It was lower, and had a definite creepy undertone. “This is amazing.”

“Only the best for my little girl,” said Sands, smiling. “Soon, I’m going to send you out after that new girl, Lisa. She is a threat to us all, and especially to our master.”

“I know,” said Sabine. “I’ve already been working on Linda too.”

“That is good,” said Sands. “You have good foresight.”

“I had a good teacher,” said Sabine. She pushed the hood back, and her voice and eyes returned to normal. “I love it, daddy, thank you so much.” She hugged him gratefully.

Finally, there was Katja, the youngest general. When it came to being trusted by humans, she had the most unique idea- become someone who they admired.

“A perfume model?” Sands echoed when he told her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, dad,” said Katja. “I’m pretty enough. And what better way to get them to like me?”

“And then of course there’s the admiration from millions,” said Sands. “Don’t tell me that doesn’t factor into it.”

“I’m not that vain,” said Katja with a roll of her eyes. “Not like some girls. I just like the idea of being a model.”

“Well, if it’s what my little girl wants,” said Sands. He pressed a few buttons on his computer and soon had the right documents printed and ready to sign.

“Thank you, dad,” said Katja, and kissed his forehead. 

It was harder for Sands to say that Katja was his daughter, if only because of her appearance, but his story was that she took after her mother when it came to looks. Of course, the truth was that she’d just chosen the colour white when choosing her human avatar. And she did look good, many people weren’t shy to admit that.

When Katja had been banished by that other girl, Sands had done everything in his power to bring her back to Jorvik. True, it had taken ten years or close to it, but finally he’d brought her back and they could be a family again. A real family this time, with his grandson added to the brood.

The only problem came when it was time for them to go to the place where the Star would also be returned.

“Why does my cloak have to be grey?” she asked, picking at the fabric. “Sabine and Jess get to wear their favourite colours.”

“Grey doesn’t stand out as much,” said Sands. “I’m sorry, my daughter, but the white that you so favour glows as bright as the moon. You would be spotted instantly.”

“Sabine gets to wear red,” said Katja with a definite whine in her voice. “It doesn’t exactly blend in.”

“It blends in more than white,” said Sabine. “Just wear the damn cloak and stop whining about it.”

“Dad,” said Katja, turning to him once more with pleading eyes, “Please.”

“Sabine is right,” said Sands. “Again, I’m sorry, but we have to get going.”

“Fine,” said Katja, and stormed away with the hateful outfit.

Sometimes it was just so, so obvious that Katja was the youngest. Especially when she sulked like a teenager.

Justin was something else entirely. He was descended from Sands, a relic from a long-ago marriage to a wealthy baroness. It didn’t give him any special treatment over the girls, though, except for the fact that he wasn’t allowed out on missions.

“When I was younger, my father used to make the most delicious lasagne,” Justin told him one night at dinner.

“Ah, he probably used my recipe,” said Sands. “I, myself, make a pretty good lasagne.”

“We should have it tomorrow night,” Justin declared, eyes bright with excitement. “Maybe I can help you make it.”

“That would be nice,” said Sands. “I will tell the chef that he doesn’t have to cook tomorrow night. Instead, it can be grandfather and grandson bonding time.”

“Yes! Oh, but I’m not stepping on any toes here, am I?” asked Justin, looking around at his other family members seated around the table.

“No, I don’t mind,” said Sabine. “I don’t think any of us do. None of us like cooking all that much.”

“Or we aren’t allowed to cook because we set a kitchen on fire,” said Katja with a grin at her sister.

“At least I was there to put it out,” said Sands before Sabine could get riled up (which was oh so easy to do).

“Lasagne!” Justin cheered, and Sands chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Yes, Sangordha loved his family, and wouldn’t part with any of them without putting up a decent fight.


End file.
